


Happiness Is: Solving a Case

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork from Murder 101.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Solving a Case





	Happiness Is: Solving a Case

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/solvingacase_zpscryjtpln.png.html)


End file.
